The Fall
by AoiMikans
Summary: Izuku and Shigaraki fight against gravity. EDIT: Villain vs. Hero dynamic. Not romance. No shipping involved.


**Work Title:** The Fall

 **Summary:** Izuku and Shigaraki fight against gravity.

 **...**

The ground rumbled underneath Izuku, and the wind howled in his ears. He struggled to get up. Dirt and debris fell off his body as he pushed himself up. A giant rift scarred the ground.

 _Earthquake._

He coughed and looked around, ears ringing. He shivered, eyes widening. Near the edge of the rift lay a severed hand.

He shook his head roughly and launched up, heading toward the rift.

"Shigaraki!"

A groan split the air, and Izuku looked down.

Shigaraki struggled to pull himself up, grabbing onto the side of the rift while lifting one finger on each hand.

Izuku bent down, "Shigaraki, reach for my hand!"

Shigaraki's scarred face turned upward, and he glared, "Are you an idiot? We were just fighting!"

Shigaraki pushed himself up but cried out as his handhold crumbled. He jerked his arm away and grabbed at another.

Izuku tried to grab his arm, but Shigaraki slapped his hand and slid down further.

"Shit!"

Shigaraki's feet struggled to find purchase, and he pressed his body flat against the rift. He sneered at Izuku's scarred hand, "Why are you here?!"

Izuku blinked, "To help-"

Shigaraki laughed, "I hate you," He pressed his forehead into the rock, breathing heavily.

"Fine! Hate me!"

Shigaraki's eyes widened as something dripped onto his face and slid down his cheeks.

"But let me help you," Izuku reached out further, his watery eyes pleading, "I'm here! Just give me your hand."

Shigaraki stared into the boy's eyes, disbelieving, "I could destroy your arm. Or kill you after you pull me up."

Izuku shook his head, blood running from a cut above his brow, "That doesn't matter right now, if you don't take my hand, then _you'll die_!"

Shigaraki looked down and clenched his teeth. He dug his fingers into the wall as a sharp _crack_ filled the air.

Both sets of eyes widened as an aftershock rumbled through the area.

Izuku hunched down, making himself smaller, while Shigaraki held on, crying out as he slipped further.

" _No!"_

Izuku extended his arm, stretching it to it's fullest.

Shigaraki paused. Time slowed. He couldn't climb up. His fingers screamed with the effort of keeping himself aloft. The young hero's hand hovered tantalizingly close. _Reach and doom them both? One last strike…_

Shigaraki roared and pushed himself up. He reached out with his right hand and -

Izuku grabbed his wrist.

The rock under Shigaraki's left hand crumbled, and he jerked to the side, pushing up with his legs.

Izuku's other arm shot out and latched on, "I won't let you fall!"

Shigaraki felt strength surge in his enemy's fingertips as he was pulled upward. When he saw the crest he clutched at it, still careful with his fingers.

Both cried out, one pulling, the other pushing.

Izuku fell back as Shigaraki reached the surface.

Shigaraki sprawled out, panting, and looked over towards the boy. Rage flared in his gut.

"Why are you smiling?!"

Izuku glanced at him briefly between ragged breaths and let out a short laugh, "That was terrifying."

Shigaraki blinked, his face going blank, "I don't understand you."

Izuku tried to push himself up on shaky arms, but he flopped back with a huff, wiping at his blood and sweat-coated brow. He winced, looking up at his fingers, two on each hand were dark with blood.

He held out his hand for Shigaraki to see, and grinned, "My arm's still here."

 _You didn't destroy it._

Shigaraki frowned and turned away, scratching at his dust-covered arms. His enemy was right there. He could end the fight interrupted by the quake. _One touch._

Shigaraki spotted something out of the corner of his eye and his frown deepened, guilt churning heavily in his stomach. He moved away from the boy and gently lifted the dust-covered hand. Placing the hand on his face, he looked back toward the boy - the hero. Shigaraki was tired.

Izuku watched, heart pounding, as Shigaraki shifted away. He couldn't move. He couldn't use One for All. His bones would shatter. He didn't dare hope… But Shigaraki's movements were gentle, non-threatening. When Shigaraki turned back, Izuku only saw confusion.

Shigaraki limped away without a word.

Their interrupted fight would continue another day.

...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated~ :)


End file.
